


Stray Culture Boyz| A Group Chat Fic

by adorebinhan



Series: NCT, The Boys, Stray Kids, and Ateez randomness (sometimes other groups too) [3]
Category: ATEEZ, NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band), The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Chan Changbin and Jisung are underground rappers, M/M, No plot whatsoever, Seongmin x Jisung and Hyunjin x Jeongin and Mingi x Yunho happen later, They aren’t idols here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-05-18 11:27:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14851884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorebinhan/pseuds/adorebinhan
Summary: Don’t ask about the title, I didn’t really think it through.





	Stray Culture Boyz| A Group Chat Fic

**Author's Note:**

> Usernames  
> Taeil: DalTaeil  
> Johnny: Johnny-cal  
> Taeyong: TY  
> Yuta: YakisobaPrince  
> Kun: Xiaodan  
> Doyoung: Doyoung  
> Ten: Ten  
> Sangyeon: VitaminBoy  
> Jaehyun: ValentineBoy  
> Woojin: Bear  
> Jacob: SweetAngel  
> Younghoon: ShyHoon  
> Hyunjae: PresentAlpaca  
> Chan: CB97  
> Winwin: Winwin  
> Juyeon: MemoryBoy  
> Jungwoo: Snoopy  
> Kevin: SweetBoy  
> New: Abacus  
> Minho: DancingKing  
> Q: Giraffe  
> Lucas: Xuxi  
> Haknyeon: EnergyBoy  
> Mark: Mork  
> Changbin: DarkBinnie  
> Hwall: ChicBaby  
> Hyunjin: Jinnie  
> Renjun: Moomin  
> Sunwoo: LifeIsHard  
> Jeno: Jeno  
> Haechan: Satanhyuck  
> Jaemin: SmilingAngel  
> Han Jisung: SquirrelJ.One  
> Felix: AussieBoy  
> Seungmin: Minsnail  
> Eric: EnergeticBoy  
> Jeongin: DesertFox  
> Chenle: DolphinLe  
> Park Jisung: JisungPwark

I am going to redue this whole chat fic. I am going to keep it with Stray Kids, NCT, and The Boyz, but not keeping TRCNG. Maybe one day I will write a separate fic for TRCNG but not yet. And I am adding Ateez into this. And I will change the title later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignore the notes at the end. That was from before I decided to restart this.

**Author's Note:**

> Did anyone see the reference I made? Also the thing with Changbin and thing with Jisung will be revealing later. And a one shot and two shot I read inspired me for those things involving them.


End file.
